dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
GeoBob Engine
The GeoBob Engine '''is an engine created by "Balls" in 1996 for physics on the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, and as the '''GeoBob Engine 2 in 1999, the Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo GameCube. (Both engines were optimized for Windows 95-XP, in addition.) All of the 1996-1999 Geo Adventure ''and 1999-2005 ''Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy ''games use the . The engine was made for major "Balls" games such as ''Geo Adventure 2, ''platformers, and 3D ''Greeny Phatom games.The engine is named after Geo Guy and Green Bob, two characters from the show Geo's World. Development In 1990, Sam Garcia, Gabriel Garcia and Michael Wildshill had an idea that they would develop a engine for upcoming games developed in-house or external developers owned by "Balls". They gathered a team of programmers and they started the development in 1991 under the codenames "Sinatra", "London" and "Dragon". After the first prototype of GeoBob Engine demo was shown to John Harris in 1993, John approved and joined the development team.The first version of the engine was called "Balls" Engine and it's SDK was announced to be released in 1994. Versions "Balls" Engine Available for licensees: February 5th, 1994 The engine family started from "Balls" Engine, developed by a team of programmers called "The "Balls" Engine Development Team", and the engine was supposed to be a physics engine, but the development team's talent "got further" and decided to make it*a vector graphics rendering engine,*a global illumination solution,*character animation middleware,*artificial intelligence library,*AI engine,*asset exchange technology,*soft body dynamic/character garment library, *cloth simulation engine, *easily customizable Flash UI component framework, including buttons, list boxes, drop down menus, sliders, trees and windows, *3D interface rendering system, *integrated development tool with advanced options, *profiler tool used to analyze memory and performance of Flash content inside a game or 3D application while running on consoles, *metric provider, *illustration software, *cinematic effects creator with many options, rendering options and pre-made effects,*also providing tools for creation of destructible and deformable rigid body environments,making the "Balls" Engine one of the most succesful and first 3D engines in 1990s. It also was described to "integrated rendering, collision detection, AI, visibility, networking, scripting, file system management, and much more, into one complete engine" GeoBob Engine 1 After New Year's Eve 1995, the name was changed to GeoBob Engine, because the development team was said to develop the engine to the Geo's World spin-off, which was later to come Geo Adventure. The name comes from Green Bob and Geo Guy from, of course, Geo's World.Now the engine features face animation creation and vegetation programming and modeling software tools and the first game to use it was Geo Adventure, which was released the same year as the engine and the engine was credited as Modified "Balls" Engine. New features *Online multiplayer and matchmaking *Cloud storage for game developers *Mobile phone porting *Easter egg programming and rendering (was in "Balls" Engine as a secret feature after v1.4) *Cheat code programming (was in "Balls" Engine as a secret feature after v1.4) *Java programming *Translating *Python programming (as of 1998) *Improvements on AI engine tool ("hierarchical pathfinding, and path following in complex game environments") *Cell-based animation *Digital prototyping *Video game console GPU support *Macromedia Flash support *Crowd simulation GeoBob Engine 2 The GeoBob Engine 2 is the first version of GeoBob Engine, which comes GeoCore proccessor (which was developed by ATI, AMD, NVidia, Microsoft, Nintendo, Sony, Sega, 3dFX and a large team of programmers and technicians at "Balls") and a SD card with 30GB. New features *Stereoscoping 3D rendering *DirectX support *API support *Improvements on modification tools *Virtual reality modelling *VRML programming language *Connecting and transporting games and projects with PlayStation NetYaroze *PlayStation 2 support (unveiled in 2000) *Sound adjusting (secret feature in GeoBob Engine 1) *Tile-based deferred shading acceleration *Realtime approximated subsurface scattering *Temporally stable screen space ambient occlusion *Quasi-realtime radiosity *Improvements on destruction tools *Morphological Anti-Aliasing (MLAA) *DirectX support *OpenGL support *Havok software support *ADX/Softec video codec technology support *Full night and day cycle *Enhanced draw distance *Improved lighting *Reflection *Improvements on special effects *Weather cycling GeoBob Engine 3 New features *Cg programming *Steamworks SDK support (as of 2010) GeoBob Engine 4 The new game engine was announced at E3 2013 and was rumored to have big changes. Also they also announce to release GC3 (G'eo'C'''ore '''3), a new processor developed by AMD, Intel, NVidia, Sony, Nintendo, Microsoft, Google and "Balls". New rumored features *Mantle support *Reduced runtime shader compilation overhead *Low-overhead validation and processing of API commands *Data formats optimizations via flexible buffer/image access *Explicit control of resource compression, expansion, and synchronization *Asynchronous DMA queue for data uploads independent from the graphics engine *Asynchronous compute queue for overlapping of compute and graphics workloads *Advanced Anti-Aliasing features for MSAA/EQAA optimizations *New rendering techniques. *Close to linear performance scaling from recording command buffers onto multiple CPU cores. *Multithreaded parallel CPU rendering support for many cores. *TriOviz for Games technology support *PolyBump *Improvements on integrated vegetation & terrain cover generation system *Multi-core support *Improvements on road & river tools *Improvements on vehicle creator (vehicle creator tools were in GeoBob Engine since 1997, after the development of Geo's World Racing started) *Volumetric, layer & view distance fogging *Sound moods *Improvements on key frame-accurate sounds in animations (since "Balls" Engine 1.8) *In-game sound mixing & profiling *Normal maps & parallax occlusion maps *Improvements on eye adaptation & high dynamic range (HDR) lighting *Screen Space Ambient Occlusion *Color grading *Irradiance Volume *Deferred lighting *Parametric skeletal animation *Procedural motion warping & IK solutions *Facial animation editor *Subsurface scattering *In-game AI editing system *Dynamic pathfinding *Layer Navigation Mesh *Automated navigation mesh generation *Tactical Point System *Blended skeletal animation system, including inverse kinematics *Water flow effects *3D bump mapping *Dynamic 3D wounds *Alpha to coverage edge smoothing for foliage etc. *Map-logic scripting with Squirrel programming language. *Significant source code access for mod teams Games used with it GeoBob Engine games (1996-1999) *''Geo Adventure (1996)'' *''Geo Adventure 2 (1997)'' *''Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy (1998)'' *''Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy (1999)'' *''Geo Quest to the Guest (1999)'' GeoBob Engine 2 games (1999-2005) *''Geo Adventure 4 (cancelled)'' *''Fiox (2000)'' *''Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy (1999, Dreamcast version) (2001, PC versions) '' *''Greeny Phatom: The Gree City Revolution (2003)'' *''Greeny Phatom Extreme Racing (2003)'' *''Greeny Phatom: Attack of the Stickmen (2004)'' *''Greeny Phatom: Little Guy vs. the Beansons (2005) GeoBob Engine 3 games (2005-2014) *Geo Adventure Twinsanity (2013, 3DS/Wii U/Xbox One/PC versions)'' GeoBob Engine 4 games (engine currently in development, 2014-) *''Geo's World Racing 3 (2014)'' *''Upcoming Geo Adventure title developed by "Balls" Studios Riverside (TBA)'' *''Super Cool Top Secret Project (TBA, possbily using modified GeoBob Engine 4, according to rumors)'' *''Top Secret Project (possibly Potato Boy 2) (TBA)'' *''Geo Adventure 2015 (2015, used alongside with Unreal Engine features)'' Gallery File:ballsengine.png|The 1994-1996 logo File:GeoBob_Engine.png|The 1996-2005 logo File:Gbe1.png|Box art of the first GeoBob Engine Game Creation Tool from 2000 Category:Video games Category:Game engines Category:Companies Category:"Balls" studios